


The Bed Barely Cold

by SamuelJames



Category: Desperate Romantics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel upsets Fred with a callous remark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed Barely Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Bed Barely Cold  
> Pairing: Dante Gabriel Rossetti/Fred Walters  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Gabriel upsets Fred with a callous remark.  
> Notes: Prompt was Desperate Romantics, Gabriel/Fred, anger.  
> Spoilers: For series finale of Desperate Romantics  
> Disclaimer: Desperate Romantics is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Fred’s special to me, to all of us. He found me my muse, my beautiful Lizzy. I loved many others but that doesn’t mean I didn’t love her. I needed a way out, if I could have gotten her and Fred together I’d have been free but I never wanted her dead. Fred was so supportive, held me as a cried, dried my tears and then cried in my arms.

The night of the funeral he kissed me and oh it was exactly what I needed. I pulled him close and returned that kiss. We went to bed together, mine and Lizzy’s bed, and he kissed me again. It was strange to have shy sweet Fred take off my shirt and run his hands over my body. He kissed my neck and my chest, stuck his hand down my trousers and stroked me quickly but firmly until I exploded over his hand. To see him lick that hand clean, eyes on mine the whole time, it was the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen. I thought he’d be a fumbling innocent.

Later that night he let me take him and kneeling behind him thrusting while he made these indecent moans it all went wrong. I’d been telling him how gorgeous he looked, asking if he’d wanted me for a long time? We were almost there, him urging me to move faster as he stroked himself in time to my thrusts. I kissed his shoulder, asked if doing it in Lizzy’s bed got him excited?

He pulled away from me and pushed me onto the floor. "That’s disgusting, I wanted you. I was thinking of you." He grabbed his clothes and left. I didn’t mean to make him angry. It’s been two days now but he’ll calm down soon. Fred always comes back to me.


End file.
